The invention relates to a supporting and guiding arc for cast strands, in particular for cast slabs, having roller paths supporting the strand on opposing sides. The rollers of the roller paths are mounted in arcuate longitudinal carriers arranged in a supporting framework. Suitably the arcuate longitudinal carriers of one roller path or of both roller paths are adjustable or braceable, under elastic deformation, relative to the supporting framework for adjustment to various strand thicknesses. The arc includes two parts, each carrying a roller path, and detachably connected with each other, i.e. an outer framework part carrying the roller path of the arc outer side and an arc inner part carrying the arc inner roller path. These parts are connected by a number of drawing anchors arranged at a distance from each other and at right angles to the roller paths, which drawing anchors are detachable from one of the parts and removable from the connecting position with that part.
Such a supporting and guiding arc, capable of being disassembled within a short period of time into parts carrying one roller path each, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,083 issued Mar. 27, 1979.
The arc outer roller path in this supporting and guiding arc is easily accessible from above after lifting of the arc inner part. In order to also make it possible to have access to the rollers of the arc inner roller path from above, the arc inner part had to be deposited beside the framework and then turned, which procedure was complicated because of the bulkiness and weight of the arc inner part.